Jealousy
by Strifentine
Summary: [Don't read, HIATUS and it's crap xP] After a fight, Yuki kicks Shuichi out. Tatsuha and Shuichi come up with a plan to make him jealous, but will it really work, or will Shuichi end up falling for Tatsuha? YxS, TxS This is my 1st fanfic so please R&R!


"YUUUUKIIII, I'M HOME!" A certain pink-haired singer called out as he raced through the door.

In his study, a certain blonde-haired novelist looked at his watch and sighed. _"Damnit, the brat's home early. I'll never be able to finish this chapter with that genki baka---" _His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a pink ball of fluff which had just situated itself onto Yuki's lap.

"Mmmm, Yuki…." Shuichi purred, gingerly wrapping his arms around his lover's neck and placing his head on his broad shoulder. A slight smile found its way onto Yuki's lips. Though he would never admit it aloud, Yuki treasured these moments with Shuichi.

"What is it, baka?" Yuki replied, laying a soft kiss on the younger man's head. Shuichi smiled and looked into the golden eyes of his lover.

"Well, I was wondering if we could go out somewhere tonight…"

"NANI!" Yuki shouted, suddenly standing up and pushing the younger man off his lap, leaving a stunned and wide-eyed Shuichi on the floor. Yuki stared coldly at the pink-haired man before him.

"You know that I have 3 chapters to finish by Sunday!"

"B-But I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong baka! You never give any thought to the fact that I have deadlines to meet! I don't understand why I should pay any attention to you at all! All you ever do is annoy the hell out of me! Stay away from me! I hate you!" In a sudden movement, Yuki grabbed Shuichi by the collar of his shirt, tossed Shuichi out of his study, and slammed the door behind him. It took a moment for the bewildered Shuichi to register what had just happened before the tears started to fall.

'_Does he really mean what he said? Does he really not want to pay any attention to me at all? Does he really HATE me? Maybe I should leave. He acts like he'll be better off without me.' _Shuichi got up and walked around the apartment, gathering his things while silent tears streaked down his face. As he put the last of his things into his bag and headed toward the door he said quietly, "Goodbye, my dear Yuki. I shall love you forever, but I know you'll be better off without me." And with that, Shuichi wiped the salty tears off his face, walked out the door, and pushed the button for the elevator.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'_Hm, I think that my reaction was a bit too harsh. Oh well, Shuichi always recovers. Speaking of which, I don't hear any crying sounds coming from the living room. I wonder what happened. Well, I'd better go see if he's okay. Hmph.' _The smooth rhythm of fingers over the keyboard stopped as Yuki got out of his chair and walked into the living room.

"Baka? Baka, where are you?" Yuki called out through the house. After receiving no answer, Yuki became a bit worried and continued to search the rest of the house but with no success.

'He probably went to Hiro's for the night. I'm sure he'll come back in the morning. He always does.' Yuki reassured himself. Content with that thought, Yuki went back into his study and continued to work on his novel. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

With his head hanging low, Shuichi sniffed and walked out of the apartment building.

"Hey Shuichi, Yuki kick ya out again?"

Startled, Shuichi yanked his head up to look at the owner of the voice that had startled him.

"Oh, hey Tatsuha." Shuichi said halfheartedly.

"I'll take that as a yes. You want to talk about it?"

"Y-Yuki said that h-he… that he hated me!" Shuichi burst out before he could stop himself.

"He said all I ever do is annoy him! He told me to stay away from him! What am I going to do Tatsuha!" Shuichi was surprised at how easy he had found it was to tell Tatsuha all his troubles.

"Ah, don't worry Shuichi, Yuki didn't mean it. He just a cold-hearted bastard, that's all. Sometimes he says things before he thinks about what he's saying."

"I don't know Tatsuha. Y-Yuki seemed to be serious this time."

"Well, I doubt it, but then I wasn't there. Hey Shuichi, since Yuki kicked you out tonight, you wanna crash at my place? I've got a place here now. Hey, it'd be fun- we could order some pizza, rent some movies, play video games… whaddya say Shuichi?"

"Really Tatsuha? Do you mean it?"

"Why else would I be offering?"

"Thanks Tatsuha!"

"No prob."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ouch Tatsuha! Stop hitting me so much! It's not fair!" Shuichi whined.

"Hey, you're the one who HAD to be Jigglypuff." Tatsuha and Shuichi were in a heated battle playing Super Smash Bros. Melee.

"Hey, looked like I won." Tatsuha said matter-of-factly. "Want a rematch?"

"Yeah but this time **I'm** Roy!"

"Whatever, I'll still be able to kick your ass."

"Hey!"

3 hours later

"Thanks Tatsuha, that was really fun!"

"Yeah, totally!"

"If only Yuki were this fun to be around…" Shuichi said, his normally genki attitude being suddenly replaced with this dismal one.

Tatsuha, surprised at the sudden change in his friend's attitude, tried to comfort him.

"Hey Shuichi, you want Yuki to pay more attention to you, right?"

"Of course I do! It's just that---"

"Well, I have an idea. Why don't we pretend to date? Yuki would be so jealous he wouldn't see straight!"

"What!"

"When he sees you with me, he'll get really pissed and would want you back bad."

"I don't know Tatsuha… do you really think it'll work?"

"I'm sure it will. I'll call Tohma right now. He'll arrange for Yuki to see us together at the park tomorrow."

Shuichi crossed his arms and pouted cutely but finally agreed.

'Hmm, Shuichi looks kinda cute when he pouts. I think I'm going to enjoy my time with him…"

TBC…


End file.
